


Foxes in Onesies

by sonyathefairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, and a smudge of angst, cute onesies, dw tho it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyathefairy/pseuds/sonyathefairy
Summary: "Andrew’s first mistake was accepting to go with Neil to the upperclassmen’s ‘onesie halloween party’. The second one, was letting Nicky pick his and Neil’s onesies for them."





	Foxes in Onesies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this was prompt from @jsteneil on tumblr
> 
> "It looks good on you."

Andrew’s first mistake was accepting to go with Neil to the upperclassmen’s ‘onesie halloween party’. The second one, was letting Nicky pick his and Neil’s onesies for them. Andrew couldn’t have been bothered to do it and he knew Neil had shit taste when it came to clothing, so Nicky seemed to be a harmless enough pick. Except it wasn’t, as Andrew would find out on the night of the party.

The party -although it looked more like their usual movie nights (granted that now all of the foxes were here at the promise of alcohol and, in Andrew’s case, free candy)- was held in the girls’ room, everyone already there by the time Neil and Andrew arrived. All activity seemed to cease as soon as they entered: Matt and Dan were stiffling a laugh, Kevin stopped drinking to gape at them and money exchanged hands as they were making their way to the middle of the room, where the foxes created some sort of blanket fort littered with candy wrappers and solo cups. Andrew ignored their stares and settled on the outskirts of their little circle, while Neil got swept up by the rest of them, in a wave of compliments and grins.

“The fox onesie looks great on you, babycakes,” Allison smiled her million-dollar grin at him and Andrew told himself he wasn’t even the least bit jealous when Neil grinned back at her. 

“Did your man choose it out for you?”. Her smile turned cheshire-cat like and Andrew didn’t like it one bit. He was also surprised that Nicky had kept his mouth shut about the onesies. That was rather uncharacteristic of him.

Andrew found himself, yet again, on the outside looking in. He watched the rest of the foxes get consumed in idle chatter. Even Aaron was talking to Matt about some dumb video game. Kevin seemed to be giving what looked like one of his drunken history lectures to a clearly intoxicated and confused Nicky, who Andrew could bet wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him (or Kevin). The girls and Neil were doing a braiding chain: Dan was braiding Renee’s hair who was braiding Allison’s hair who was braiding Neil’s. And Andrew felt like an intruder, the scene presented in front of him too domestic and pure for him to taint it with his blood-stained hands.

The spell was broken when Neil turned to look at Andrew. As soon as icy blue met hazel, Andrew knew that it didn’t matter if he ‘fitted’ with the rest of them as long as Neil would look at him like that. Andrew mouthed a ‘staring’, but that did nothing other than prompt Neil into grinning like an idiot. Andrew got up from the desk he was perched on, going to the kitchen, the invitation for Neil to follow evident. Andrew poured himself a glass of whiskey and then Neil was right there, close enough to touch and with that fond look on his face that he unconsciously slipped into when he thought Andrew wasn’t paying attention. It was infuriating to think that someone could look at Andrew like he hung the fucking moon.

“You know, this looks good on you,” Despite Neil’s playful smirk, Andrew knew he was telling the truth. 

“Shut up, junkie.” Neil’s eyes screamed ‘make me’ and so Andrew obliged.

“Yes or no?”

“It’s always yes with you.” They met halfway, like they always do, and they kissed like their lifes were on the line. At least one good thing came from Nicky’s stupid onesie choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with yet another fic. This is the third in 4 days, what is happening with me?? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Also, fyi, Andrew's wearing a shark onesie that definitely came from the kids' section. Renee is wearing a unicorn onesie, Allison a fairy onesie, Matt a dragon, Dan a bear, Kevin a raccoon one, Aaron a frog onesie and Nicky a sparkly rainbow one.


End file.
